Scarlett Winters
Scarlett Winters is a Tribute created by ConspiracyKiller825. Please don't use her without ConspiracyKiller825's permission as she belongs to him. Scarlett is one of Conspiracy's "14th Generation" Tributes. Information Name: Scarlett Winters Age: 17 Gender: Female District: '2 '''Height: '''5"8 '''District Partner: 'Kyle Desmond - The two have no relation or interaction with one another. 'Quote: '"Although we are apart of something, whether it be a family or an organisation, we are never tied down to it, we are still each of our own with our own decisions and feelings at heart. We and we alone, make our future's." '''Personality: '''By looking at her, she looks young, laid back and not a care in the world. Which is exactly what she wants you to think. Because in reality, she is really, studying everyone and everything around her. Scarlett tries to let nothing get by her without her knowledge. She would like to go as far as to say that if you were to attack her, she would know before you did. And she believes that this is what makes her a valuble ally in the arena as she has amazing instincts. Scarlett is also quite quiet when it comes to discussions or arguments, not really wanting to voice her opinion unless she thinks that it's necessary. Scarlett also tries to steer away from drama and aggression, because she knows that wild emotions lead to death inside the Hunger Games. Scarlett is also quite vicious and bloodthirsty, due to her history, and this is something that she knows that she must contain control over, before it contains control over her. '''History: '''Scarlett was born in District 2. Her family consisted of her mean, bitchy mum, her abusive dad and her three older stupid brothers. Until the age of 6, Scarlett was never allowed outside and was locked inside her bedroom, with only her dad bringing in her daily meals, and hitting her when she had cried and banged against the door all night. When she was finally allowed outside and allowed to go to school, her family then stopped taking care of her. It was all up to her to make sure she survived until she could make it out of her horrible household. Her family wouldn't take any notice of her, and if she didn't come back till mid-night or even later, they would just pretend she was a shadow. With six years in her bedroom, Scarlett had studied the Hunger Games and found interesting strategies and plans that seemed to bring some Tributes to Victory. She also had kept in shape and made sure she had never starved. With nothing else consuming her life, and her parents none care for her plea's into the Career Academy, Scarlett decided that she would practice for the Hunger Games, every day after school all by herself. Scarlett started off with hand-to-hand combat, and other forms of fighting that didn't include weaponry. Though eventually Scarlett needed to learn the arts of weaponry and began to steal, whatever weapons that she wanted, from the Career Academy. Every time she mastered a weapon she would steal another one, until eventually she'd run out of weapons to steal. Obviously all weapons didn't suit her and after she'd used all of the options, she then found her inner weapons, Trident's and Throwing Knives. Scarlett had then become bored of hitting tree's and other stand-still objects, so she decided to put it all together on a real person. Scarlett then wrote each of her family members names down on a pice of paper. She then put them inside her own reaping bowl and pretended to be an escort. She pretended to talk to the crowd and went over to the reaping bowl, and her first target had been reaped, her father. Scarlett then set out her plans for how to use her skills on her deadly father. She first kidnapped him from their house and took him to her practice area. Scarlett then killed him slowly, mainly using her inner weapons, but combining them with all her newly developed deadly skills. Once he had finally died, Scarlett felt nothing but pure desire, she felt no pity and no pain, this was something that she excelled at and this was something that she wanted to do with her life. Later that day, Scarlett called the peacekeepers on a burner phone to come and find the body. Once the peacekeepers had found the body at her practice area, Scarlett ran home and grabbed everything of her's, fleeing from her horrid house for good. But just before Scarlett could make it out of the door, somebody knocked her out cold and took her with them. Scarlett awoke with her arms tied to a chair and a bag over her head. Although she couldn't see, Scarlett could hear four people mumbuling about her. Scarlett yelled at the top of her voice for the people to remove the bag from her head. Scarlett was shocked when they removed the bag, as she had been expecting a hit in the face. The four men, all aged around 20-30, told her that they had recorded video of her klling her father and they threatened to show the peacekeepers unless she worked for them. Scarlett found out that they were a criminal organisation that got payed to kill certain people, basically they were assassins and contract killers. Once Scarlett had found out this information, she was actually over joyed, so much so that she jumped up and fell on her face, thus being still tied to the chair. Scarlett agreed with a huge smile on her face, stating that nothing would make her happier. So from then on, Scarlett was a contract killer for her world feared criminal organisation. Scarlett killed many District 2 citizens, and became just as rich as a Hunger Games Victor. Scarlett also continued to kill, each member of her family, in the exact same way of her father. Scarlett never showed her face above the ground, living like all the other agents in the organisation, underground. Many people believed that she was dead, as of course the rest of her family was, however there was no evidence and there was a lot of conspiracy around it. Scarlett was a top ranking agent in her organisation, one of the best, not only for females but for males as well. She was set for great things, and would eventually be an amazing candidate for a leadership role. However, Scarlett still had another stage to pass. This organisation was Panem wide and not just concentrated in District 2. The next step for Scarlett was to become a Panem Assassin, that would travel to any District needed to complete a job. If Scarlett could complete that, and be as successful as she was already, not only would she be the head of operations in District 2, but could become the entire organisations head boss. However, Scarlett did not see herself as this, a boss or leader. Scarlett enjoyed working and killing, and thus she decided to take herself to a whole other level. At the age of 17, she asked her boss, the head of operations in District 2, if he could rig her name inside the reaping bowl for the Hunger Games. Although he protested, stating that this event would set her Career in this organisation backward, he eventually agreed after some heavy persuading from Scarlett. Scarlett wanted to do this because it would actually set her Career forwards if she could pull it off. If Scarlett could win the Hunger Games, she'd then have free access to the Capitol, and could easily set up plans for her clients to take down the big pieces, such as Head Gamemaker and even the President. If that could happen, then Scarlett's organisation could take over Panem and run it any way that they'd like. On the Reaping Day, she set out dressed in covered clothing, not wanting anyone to ask questions or stir up trouble about her. Once the escort reached her hand into the bowl, Scarlett revealed herself. Many people gasped around her, shocked to see her, but then everyone in the entire District gasped as they heard her name reaped. Scarlett then walked confidently up to the stage and gave a large smirk. Nobody could stop her now. '''Strengths: '''Scarlett is great at stealth, which is one of her main strengths. She is no stranger to killing real people and is also able to kill fast and effectively. She is great with weaponry, having trained and used them her entire life. Scarlett is a pretty fast runner and can be easily in and out of murder scene's in fast time. Her instincts, which is another main strength, help her find game and other tributes. Scarlett is also a good planner and rational thinker, thus meaning she is great at setting traps for anything. '''Weaknesses: '''Scarlett has no swimming abilities, having never been near pools or ocean's her entire life. Scarlett isn't afraid of water but will avoid it at all costs. Scarlett also has never been any good at climbing and finds it deadly, this is her main weak point as its a real important skill in her eyes. Scarlett also hates cold climates more than anything, and doesn't do well with them, again she'll avoid them at all costs. Since Scarlett's is an assassin, and is used to planning kills out over time, thus meaning that she doesn't do very well in spontaneous situations, which again is another main downfall for her. '''Fears: '''Scarlett's main fear is the unknown. Something that she isn't used to or isn't good at, is what she mainly fears. These include Cold Climates, which she's never had much experience with, Climbing, which she's never been good at, Capitol Mutations, which she's never experienced and never dealt with, Spontaneous Situations, which is something that she's never experienced or ever been good at. '''Family: Dad: Matthew Winters (Desceased) Appearance: ''Mum:'' Maria Winters (Desceased) Brothers: '''Liam Winters (Desceased), Paul Winters (Desceased), Alex Winters (Desceased) '''Eye Colour: '''Dark Blue '''Hair Colour: '''Black '''Weapons: Trident, Throwing Knives, Traps Reaped/Volunteered: '''Reaped (Rigged with her Name) '''Group Training: '''Group training shall be a major strategy point for Scarlett. Not only shall this be the point where she is able to figure out her competition, but this shall also be the point where she will play the Careers. Throughout group training Scarlett will stick with the Careers, showing off her talents and putting fear in the other tributes, though every now and again Scarlett will be found away from the Careers at the survival skills stations, because she is not missing this opportunity to pick up some new, life saving skills. Scarlett shall also be watching everyone else like a hawk, hoping to pick up the other tributes strengths and weaknesses, in order to plan a real way to attack them easily inside the games. Scarlett shall use every second of training to her advantage and won't waste a second on anything like standing around, unless it's for a legitimate reason. This will be known as the point that she plays the Careers because although she is hanging out with them and training with them, she has no intention of allying with them throughout the games and that is sure to put a massive spinner in their works. '''Private Training: '''In private training Scarlett shall be exactly like a Career. Scarlett shall be showing off all of her impressive skills, and aiming for the highest possible score. Scarlett shall enter the room and begin by showing off her various trapping skills, that she is planning to use throughout the games. Scarlett will then grab herself some Tridents and Throwing Knives. She'll line up about five dummies, hanging them from the ceiling using her new found knot tying skills. She'll them show them her stealth, speed and ferocity by attack the dummies with her Throwing Knives and Tridents. And just when the game makers believe that she is finished, Scarlett shall then grab some more Throwing Knives and throw them so that cut the ropes that are tying the dummies to the ceiling, and once they've all hit the floor with a massive thud, Scarlett shall then just turn around and walk out, hopefully leaving the game makers impressed. '''Interview Angle: '''She'll use her interview as a complete strategy session. She'll ask (demand) her stylist make her look like a perfect and beautiful, sexy girl that is all about glitz and glamour. When she walks across the stage she wants to hear the audience stunned at her beauty. Then she will answer the questions, showing her true identity. She will talk about gruesome deaths that she plans to carry out and talk about all the other tributes, never about herself. This strategy is so that she can gain sponsors, and from this interview they shall know that she is sexy, but also quite vicious and ready to win. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Scarlett will use her speed to run into the cornucopia. While being extra cautious and careful, Scarlett shall then begin to grab her weapons (Throwing Knives and Trident) and needed supplies. Though Scarlett will care more about weapons than anything else, though she'll make sure that she has some life saving water. Once she's completed all of that, she'll quickly try and make it out of the bloodbath, maybe using a couple of her Throwing Knives to make a kill if she see's an opportunity. Scarlett will run to the section of the arena that shall provide most coverage, preferably a dense forest. '''Feast Strategy: Scarlett shall arrive to the feast area as soon as possible, hopefully before it begins. Scarlett shall then take easy shelter, meaning that she'll hide herself but make it easy to run out when needed. Once the bags arrive, Scarlett shall stay hidden until other Tributes begin pilling out. She'll use this opportunity to take out her biggest threat, and that is the only kill that she'll make at the feast, unless she is attacked and needs to defend herself. Once she's taken down her biggest threat, that is when Scarlett will finally go and collect her bag, as well as any other left over bags. Scarlett will then head off in a direction that a recent Tribute has taken and shall begin to hunt them down. ' ' Game Strategy: Scarlett knows that she'll have a huge target on her back from the Careers, having not allied with them throughout the games. She'll always be weary and very careful of that alliance and shall try and steer clear from them until they eventually start turning on each other and their numbers begin to drop. Throughout the games, Scarlett shall mostly be a Career, as she'll hunt down other Tributes and kill them. As this isn't a game to Scarlett it's just another obstacle in her way. If Scarlett ever see's an opportunity to take a kill, she will, and that includes if it's even her District partner. No matter what happens, Scarlett with ally with anyone, as she's always used to being alone. In Scarlett's eyes nobody can stand in her way, and she's not going to let her victory be given a useless nobody, she's in it to win it. Token: '''The Purple Pearl (From Her Necklace In Her Lunaii), It's in order to remind her of her quote and of her own life story, with all of its accomplishes and struggles. '''Alliance: '''Alone '''Reason For Winning: Scarlett's reason for winning, is the same reason that she entered the Hunger Games. She wanted to do this because it would set her Career forwards in her criminal organisation. If Scarlett wins the Hunger Games, she'd then have free access to the Capitol, and could easily set up plans for her clients to take down the big pieces, such as Head Gamemaker and even the President. If that could happen, then Scarlett's organisation could take over Panem and run it any way that they'd like. Scarlett is not winning for her own personal gain, she doesn't care for the money or for the fancy house in the Victor's Village. However, Scarlett wants to win all of these items and use it for her organisations gain. Scarlett has nothing to lose and nothing else to live for, this organisation is everything she has and this her opportunity to make it even better, and take her organisation to a whole other level. Hunger Games Best Training Score: ' '''Best Odds: ' 'Best Placing: ' '''Best Quote: These are the Hunger Games, Scarlett has Participated in. Game Title: '600: The Pandemic Of Pain '''Author: '''The Wayward Daughter & Probably Reading '''Game Status: '''Accepting Tributes '''Victor: ' 'District: '''2 '''District Partner: 'Savanna de Léon (D2F - SITM), Acelina Moreau (D2F - YFS), Blaze Mason (D2M - Sambaroses), Gabriel van Helsing (D2M - SITM), William van Hezewick (D2M - AFD2) 'Training Score: ' 'Odds: ' 'Alliance: ' 'Kills: ' 'Placing: ' 'Death: ' '(Who) ' '(How) ' '(When) ' '(Where) ' 'Paragraph: ' 'Comments: ' 'Link: '''http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/600:_The_Pandemic_of_Pain '''Game Title: '''The Quiz Games - 1 - StepStones '''Author: '''Shadow in the Mirror '''Game Status: '''Round 8 '''Victor: ' 'District: '''4 '''District Partner: '(N/A - Only One Tribute Per District) 'Training Score: '(Special Games - Not Included) 'Odds: '(Special Games - Not Included) 'Alliance: '(Special Games - Not Included) 'Kills: '(Special Games - Not Included) 'Placing: '''8th Out Of 12th '''Death: '~ '(Who) '''Myself A.K.A. ConspiracyKiller825 '(How) 'Scarlett jumped over to the next rock in front of her. Then suddenly her rock dropped, down to the centre of the earth, and she was never seen again. '(When) 'Occurred In-between Rounds 5 And 6 '(Where) 'On Her Sixth Rock In The Arena '''Paragraph: '(Her Death Was Not Written In Her P.O.V, But Rather Was Just Simply Mentioned In Another Tributes P.O.V) ~ "'''Ty Cleo (D3) Scarlett, Scarlett,'' that little girl,'' she was unlucky and went down the rabbit hole! What a poet I am! So talented. So clever! Unlike others. But lying there looking up into one of the last lights on was really, really boring! Many times I had imagined myself being in the games. But it had always been with weapons in both hands and all covered in blood. Not stuck on a silly rock with nothing to do than answer questions and jumping stones! How very, very BORING! “Please pick up your boards.” OH NO! Not again! Really?" '''Comments: '''I found these games quite intriguing to be perfectly honest. The premise of a games where I, myself would hold the fate of my tribute, well I really just couldn't resist it. Basically there were only twelve tributes, one per district, and there would be no killing involved. Each round the users of the tributes would have two hours to answer three questions that Shadow in the Mirror had set for us. Whoever guessed last and/or incorrect would be killed by the gamemakers. I managed to get Scarlett to survive four rounds before dying on the fifth. The three questions that I needed answer were "What does Katniss think when she first sees the residents of the Capitol?", "What are tesserae?" and "How does Katniss trick Peeta so she can leave?". Obviously due to Scarlett's death I answered these questions incorrectly, and after the round had finished and Shadow in the Mirror had posted the correct answers, I immediately realised my mistake. The last of the three questions, I had misread the question and had believed it was just how Katniss tricked Peeta, thus I answered that she made him think that she was in love with him. However the question was aimed at the point in the games where Katniss tricks Peeta to go to the feast. Overall I did want Scarlett, and myself to do better than 8th, however I was glad to be apart of these interesting games. Right now the games are down to the top five tributes and i'm currently rutting for Proserpina Cambric, Biel458's tribute which is positioned in District 5. '''Link: '''http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Quiz_Games_–_1_–_StepStones Trivia *Scarlett was the Third Tribute made in the "14th Generation" *Scarlett was also the Thrid Tribute ever made by ConspiracyKiller825 *Scarlett was Conspiracy's first Alone Alliance Tribute *Scarlett was the First Female Tribute in the "14th Generation" *Scarlett was also the First Female Tribute ever made by ConspiracyKiller825 *Scarlett was the First District 2 Tribute ever made by ConspiracyKiller825 *Scarlett was the First Fully Completed Tribute of ConspiracyKiller825 *Scarlett is one of Conspiracy's most used Tributes *Scarlett is one of Conspiracy's favourite Tributes *On March 22nd 2015, Scarlett's Hunger Games Were Reset, As ConspiracyKiller825 Wanted A Fresh Start *On April 12th 2015, Scarlett Was Completely Re-Done And Fully Completed Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 2 Category:ConspiracyKiller825 Tributes